


my baby's bad, you know

by MajasKS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fête de Pâques, M/M, Sherlock is a fool, Top Mycroft Holmes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajasKS/pseuds/MajasKS
Summary: confondre le douze avril et le quatorze février, une petite erreur pour une grande honte. Quand Sherlock est envieux d'aider son ainé, et que Greg est naïf.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	my baby's bad, you know

**Author's Note:**

> voici ma première fic que je poste ici ! : un OS MyStrade en bordel.  
> bonne lecture :)

C'était des chocolats ; des dizaines de chocolat. Des paquets de toutes tailles, de toutes les couleurs - doré, argenté, carmin, canari ou violet -, en forme de lapin, d’œufs ou de poisson, entassés en montagne le long du sofa hors de prix, glissant sur l'accoudoir en cuir pour finir échoués sur le tapis. En somme, une quantité astronomique de glucose et fève de cacao, dégageant un fort parfum qui lui fit plisser le nez.

Le policier – oubliant momentanément la raison de sa présence – fixa ce tableau étrange, figé. Qu'est-ce que faisait tout ce chocolat sur le canapé personnel de l'incarnation du gouvernement britannique ? Attrapant par automatisme professionnel une petite boite ayant roulé à ses pieds, il en observa le grossier emballage bordeaux et le ruban or attaché maladroitement, se faisant la réflexion qu'elle n'était pas très jolie, cette boite, comme un vieux cadeau de Noël oublié dans le coin de la salle à manger. A l'arrière, sur un post-il à moitié déchiré – et visiblement sur le point de se détacher du scotch accroché à la hâte – étaient inscris les deux mots _« Pour Sherlock »_ d'une calligraphie ronde mais timide.

Lestrade fronça encore plus les sourcils, sa perplexité grandissant progressivement. Des chocolats chez Mycroft Holmes, c'était tout sauf habituel ; mais des chocolats chez Mycroft Holmes pour son petit frère, on frôlait le ridicule. De quoi monter une pièce de théâtre. Et voilà que l'inspecteur s'empêtrait dans l'embarras, commençant à sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il faisait encore au beau milieu du salon de l'homme le plus influent de Grande-Bretagne, les pieds dans des paquets de confiseries mal emballés.

Ô dangereuse et si pathétique situation ! Sentant l'angoisse emballer son cœur et persuadé de sa mort imminente, le pauvre Gregory se fit solennellement la promesse que son fantôme irait hanter le 221B Baker Street pour assassiner ce fichu détective consultant – et son docteur avec, tiens ! – de la plus horribles des manières !... s'imaginant parfaitement faire de la corde à sauter avec ses boyaux après l'avoir étouffer avec la porcelaine de Mrs Hudson. Ou l'égorger, il ne savait pas trop. Peut-être que lui trancher les veines avec les cordes de son violon était-il une meilleure idée, après tout ?... Il errait dans le doute.

Dans son dos, une porte claqua, tel le glas de la Faucheuse, confirmant au policier qu'il ne pourra jamais conclure son divorce à temps et que Fidèle Catstro se retrouverait bientôt orphelin.

Le son de chaussures vernis frappant le carrelage se fit entendre. Un frisson lui traversa le corps. Paralysé, il ne put même pas tenter une fuite. A quoi bon ? Il se ferait rattraper, tuer, abattre dans tous les cas. Misère.

* * *

Selon les brèves descriptions physiques que lui avait fait Sherlock après que John s'était plaint d'un énième kidnapping – comme s'il était particulièrement agaçant de se faire enlever par le frère ainé de son colocataire –, Mycroft Holmes était obèse, glacial, droit, obèse et encore obèse. Roux, accessoirement, mais surtout obèse ; il avait bien insisté sur ce point. Aussi, l'esprit impressionnable de Lestrade s'était imaginé un homme gros – très gros –, raide comme un balai, aux yeux de glace, et à la petite moustache. Parce que les hommes froids et durs ont des petites moustaches, c'est bien connu, s'était dit Gregory, sûr de lui. Une bonne caricature. Et dire que c'était cette même caricature qui allait lui ôter la vie. Le désespoir s'empara du condamné.

Ou pas.

Une silhouette apparut alors dans le cadre de la porte du salon, presque sans faire de bruit, magistral tableau tout en droiture, contrastant avec le désordre sucré de la pièce. Lestrade sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Ça y est, c'était la fin, il voyait l'ombre de l'homme former une longue cape noire à ses pieds. Dans l'au-delà, Gemma allait lui payer aussi ; mais qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces dernières pensées, enfin ?!

Il délirait. La peur lui faisait perdre les pédales.

**« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? »**

Crise cardiaque. Arrêt complet du système. Échec du redémarrage. S'il ne répondait pas, il mourrait, et dans l'autre cas aussi. Ou alors, il était muté à Moscou ou en Sibérie trier des rapports et porter des matraques jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Aucune perspective positive en vue. Gregory allait _vraiment_ tuer Sherlock.

Dans sa panique, il nota le timbre particulier de la voix du gouvernement britannique. Entre grave et aiguë, faite pour être sèche. Eh ben.

 **« G-Gregory Lestrade** , balbutia-t-il piteusement. **Inspecteur du Yard. »** Voilà. Clair et concis, quoique un peu tremblotant. Il pouvait y arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

**« Ah oui, je vois. Vous êtes la nourrice de mon petit-frère, il me semble. »**

Lestrade était tout pour Sherlock, sauf sa nourrice, il en était sûr. Ce rôle revenait plus à John, en réalité mais qu'importe. Au moins, à cet instant, il était quelque chose pour l'homme loin devant lui, et c'était déjà très bien. L'oxygène semblait revenir peu à peu dans ses poumons, alors que le policier reprenait lentement ses esprits.

**« Hum, oui, enfin, n-non-**

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »**

Bonne question. Il n'en était plus très sûr, maintenant. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour cafouiller obscures explications et plates excuses, la silhouette de Holmes s'avança vers lui, entrant dans le salon en claquant des chaussures. Et sa bouche changea de cape.

**« Vous n'êtes pas obèse. »**

Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il pensait tout haut, tant la vue du grand-frère de son sociopathe d'ami le surprenait. Fin, brun-roux, élégant, droit. Classe, sexy. Merde. Lestrade oscilla.

 **« Je vous demande pardon ? »** lança la perfection, avec l'air de celui qui ne demande jamais pardon.

Et diablement autoritaire, en plus de cela. Bon sang.

**« Je, je - je vous jure que ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je ne pensais pas ; enfin, si mais je n'avais pas l'intention de- !**

**\- Me tuer ? Me cambrioler ?**

**\- Voilà ! »**

Non, décidément, ça n'allait pas. Gregory se sentit absolument, totalement minable devant le sourcil levé de Mycroft qui ne semblait pas réellement comprendre. Toutefois, les Holmes avaient indéniablement ce don, cette chose magique qui faisait qu'ils savaient et comprenaient toujours tout, sans en avoir l'air.

**« Sherlock, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Bingo. Le policier opina précipitamment du chef, se mordant avec force l'intérieur des joues, ne voulant pas sortir une bêtise de plus. Comme pour le cadet, il n'était qu'un simple humain idiot et sans logique devant cet homme si puissant ; la seule chose à faire était essayer de ne pas se ridiculiser encore plus. Compliqué, au vu de la situation actuelle.

Mycroft fit encore quelques pas dans la pièce, ses yeux allant et venant entre les boites de chocolat éparpillées, snobant Gregory qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Passant à sa droite, il put savourer une bouffée de son eau de Cologne, qui devait sûrement valoir plus cher que son salaire.

Il comprenait mieux Molly à présent. C'était moins effrayant que prévu, les sociopathes de haut niveau tout compte fait, bien que c'était vraisemblablement le charme de l'ainé qui opérait sur Lestrade. Il déglutit.

L'atmosphère du salon s'alourdissait à chaque pas du gouvernement britannique. Le policier, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce, pouvait deviner qu'il observait chaque détail du décor, vérifiant certainement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voler quelque chose. Il tenait toujours la petite boite dans sa main.

 _Pris en flagrant délit_. Le froid mordant de Saint-Pétersbourg envahit sa cage thoracique. Il allait y passer.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus chercher ?** lui demanda Mycroft d'une voix basse, se retournant vers Gregory.

**\- V-votre frère m'a... exhorté à m'introduire ici...**

**\- Pour me faire une blague apparemment. Il a toujours eut le sens de l'humour.**

**\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr- »**

Comprenant le sarcasme trop tard, Lestrade s'arrêta brusquement, mortifié de sa bêtise - bien que minuscule, mais elle lui semblait être énorme, à cet instant. Quel idiot, quel idiot ! Inspecteur de police, lui ? Il avait rendu les armes depuis longtemps ! Il grommela une litanie de mots mâchés, honteux, envieux de se cacher sous terre. Ses joues le picotaient affreusement.

Alors, pourquoi cet éclair amusé dans les yeux gris-bleus du politicien, et ce sourire léger comme une plume ? Éphémère aussi, il disparut bien vite. Le cœur de Greg se réchauffa sensiblement. Oui, décidément, il perdait complétement les pédales. Mais cette folie était bien douce, assurément.

Mycroft eut un mouvement de tête, comme pour se débarrasser avec tendresse d'une idée folle – sûrement de l'idiotie de Lestrade, se dit celui-ci, partagé entre embarras et fascination.

 **« Vous... »** commença-t-il.

Holmes retourna toute son attention sur lui en une demi-seconde. Il frémit.

**« Vous n'allez pas me tuer ?**

**\- Et pourquoi diable je ferais ça ?** s'étonna son vis-à-vis, une moue de surprise sincère remplaçant son impassibilité.

 **\- Je suis quand même entré par effraction chez l'homme le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne** , ricana Greg, passant de la peur à la nervosité. **Je me sens en danger, vous comprendrez. »**

L'humour ne lui réussissait pas, il fallait bien l'avouer. L'impression de petitesse du policier se renforça encore. Lui si à l'aise sur le terrain se retrouvait tout faiblard dans un salon de riche.

Ben voyons.

**« Non, je pense qu'il faudrait mieux vous récompensez. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir s'introduire ici. Demandez aux terroristes dans la cave.**

**\- Oh... »**

Le politicien rit.

Un ange passa.

Lestrade ne dit rien.

Mycroft regarda sa montre et sourit.

Et le monde s'illumina pour Gregory.

* * *

 **« Mycroft ? »** s'exclama John, surpris, en ouvrant la porte du 221B Baker Street.

Dépassant le médecin sans plus de procès, le susnommé entra dans le hall et monta les escaliers en un éclair, toujours sans faire attention à Watson qui pépiait derrière lui en le suivant au trot, ni à Mrs Hudson qui s'en fut avec son thé en grommelant sur la politesse et le savoir-vivre héréditaires des Holmes.

La porte de l'appartement claqua au rythme du battement du parapluie sur le plancher, lorsque Mycroft entra dans la pièce.

**« Sherlock, ton frère-**

**\- Mycroft ! Ma petite surprise t'a plu ? »**

Le jeune Holmes, éternellement en peignoir, violon et archer à la main, se retourna vers son ainé en tournant théâtralement sur lui-même, tout sourire. Ce dernier le lui rendit, glacial.

**« Il faudra le lui demander. Ta « petite surprise » se faisait figurativement dessus dans mon salon, à mon arrivée.**

**\- Évidemment.**

**\- Pourquoi ? »** demanda-t-il abruptement, sans détour, brûlant de comprendre cette farce sans queue ni tête.

Les pupilles océans de Sherlock étincelèrent, malicieuses, et il répondit d'une voix d'enfant fier de sa bêtise :

**« Je sais que tu confonds toujours la Saint-Valentin et Pâques et que tu ne sais pas non plus offrir les bonnes choses à la bonne personne, alors, j'ai juste voulu rectifier le tir ! Sois heureux de ma bonté, pour une fois, et profite de ton œuf en chocolat ! »**

Suite à ces belles paroles, ce fut complètement muet et abasourdi que Mycroft, hésitant entre le fou rire nerveux et l'ahurissement, fixa son frère effectuer une petite danse de la victoire sur son fauteuil en jouant de son instrument.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, occupé par les fredonnements d'un Sherlock en fête.

 **« J'imagine** , reprit le politicien d'une voix hésitante, **qu'on doit cet étonnant respect des dates et des traditions à John...**

 **\- En effet** , sourit le médecin avec un regard fatigué, **ce n'est pas demain la veille que vous verrez Sherlock se rappeler du quatorze février.**

**\- Ce n’était pas le quinze ?**

**\- Ne gâche pas tout, s'il-te-plaît... »**

Watson eut un soupir exaspéré, puis un sourire doux vers Mycroft qui, toujours dans un état d'étonnement confus, ne sut pas trop comment le prendre. Bien, sûrement, se rassura-t-il.

Alors, il fit demi-tour et reprit le chemin inverse, l'esprit mou, laissant son petit-frère à son autosatisfaction et à son colocataire, sa garde.

* * *

En sortant de l'appartement, il déploya son parapluie au-dessus des gouttes d'Avril, son brillant cerveau tentant de démêler les fils.

Sherlock, apparemment persuadé que les jours fériés s'apparentaient tous plus ou moins à Noël, avait décidé de lui envoyer Gregory _en cadeau_ – bon Dieu, _en cadeau_ –, chez lui, dans son salon, comme... œuf de Pâques.

... Original.

Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il arrive à comprendre comment il avait réussi à outrepasser la sur-sécurité de sa maison, et quels les arguments qu'il avait déployé pour convaincre le pauvre inspecteur de le faire.

Et, diantre, Mycroft n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un rougir et bafouiller aussi fort à sa simple vue ! Il ne l'avait même pas menacé, de surcroit !

Mais, après tout, pensa-t-il avec malice, ils pouvaient éclaircir tout cela autour d'un verre... Car Lestrade avait un charme avec des rougeurs, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Attrapant son téléphone d'un geste à la limite du joyeux, le gouvernement britannique s'en fut d'un bon pas travers les rues mouillées de Londres, bien décidé à revoir ces rougissements le soir même, après avoir sauvé l'Angleterre d'une énième attaque de terroristes amateurs.

**Author's Note:**

> comme j'essaye de ne pas faire de gaspillage, contrairement à Mycroft : une review, un chocolat.  
> ;)


End file.
